


Beginn

by Niemernuet



Category: Schwingen RPF, Sports RPF, Swiss Wrestling RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:05:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5068324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niemernuet/pseuds/Niemernuet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das erste Treffen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginn

Vier Jahre wandeln sich im Laufe des Lebens.  
Nicht nur, dass sich in vier Jahren viel ändern kann, auch die Zeitspanne selber kann unterschiedlich wirken.

Wenn man jung ist sind vier Jahre zwei Generationen.  
Oder vielleicht erschien es Matthias einfach so, weil die Jungschwinger in Kategorien aufgeteilt wurden, die jeweils zwei Jahrgänge umfassten.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte er, als er jung war, nie einen Gedanken an die Jungs zwei Kategorien unter ihm verschwendet. Nur das Kämpfen hatte ihn interessiert, und dafür musste er nur die Gleichaltrigen im Kopf haben.  
Er wusste, dass ihn die Jüngeren natürlich beobachteten, genauso wie alle anderen, die ihn je im Sägemehl sahen, aber er hasste Neid und Anerkennung gleichermassen und war schon früh ein Meister im Verdrängen der Blicke.  
Ein kleiner Jungschwinger aus dem Oberland, die am liebsten eh unter sich blieben und sich kaum je weiter nördlich als Thun wagten, erschien nicht ein einziges Mal auf Matthias‘ Radar.

Bis zu jenem Tag als er merkte, dass vier Jahre kein Unterschied sein müssen, dass es für den Jüngeren möglich ist, diese vier Jahre fast aufzuholen.  
Noch später realisierte er, dass es wohl ein erstes Zeichen des Alterns, gnädig ausgedrückt des Erwachsenwerdens war, wenn sich die Lebensalter scheinbar nivellierten.  
An jenem Tag im Spätherbst aber, als die Besten der sechs Gauverbände zum ersten gemeinsamen Training als Vorbereitung für die nächste Saison zusammen kamen, traf es ihn wie ein Schlag in den Rücken. 

Zuerst fielen ihm seine Ohren auf, wenn auch nur, weil er zuerst mit dem Rücken zu Matthias stand.  
Gleichzeitig zu gross und zu klein für den Kopf, zu weit abstehend und zu sehr eingerollt, waren sie nur das erste von vielen Rätseln. 

Dass er sie einmal jeden Tag küssen würde, nur kurz mit den Lippen auf ihnen verharren, bis sich ihr Träger aus seinem Griff wand und mehr verlangte…doch, manchmal schien es ihm in der Erinnerung, als habe er es schon damals geahnt.

Dann drehte er sich um, als habe er gespürt, dass ihn jemand beobachtete, und ihre Blicke trafen sich quer über die halbe Halle.  
Neuzugänge blickten Matthias entweder mit eingeschüchterter Furcht oder gespielter Grimmigkeit an und genau genommen war es ein und dasselbe.  
Dieser Neue aber wandte den Blick nur ab, um Matthias von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Er drehte sich dazu vollständig um und wandte seiner Oberländer Rotte den Rücken zu.  
Matthias lehnte sich ein bisschen näher an den Fenstersims und schlug ein Bein über das andere. Er rollte seine Schultern wie beifällig und strich sein Hemd über den Hüften glatt.  
Langsam glitt der Blick des anderen wieder nach oben und zu Matthias‘ Vergnügen zog endlich eine schwache Röte über seine Wangen als er sein Lächeln bemerkte.  
Eine Sekunde später zuckte er zusammen und wirbelte herum als Glarner, der Verantwortungsbewussteste der Oberländer, nicht dass das viel hiess, ihm auf die Schultern klopfte und ihn den Seeländern vorstellte. 

Kilian hiess er, und seine Stimme mit dem langsamen, gedehnten Dialekt schwebte wie eine Wolke über dem Lärm in der Halle.

Und es war nicht nachträgliche Einbildung das Matthias in diesem Moment erkannte, dass dieser Kilian eines Tages vor ihm knien würde.


End file.
